Simplify the following expression: ${-2(9q+1)+7(-9-5q)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{9q+1}{)} + 7(-9-5q) $ $ {-18q-2} + 7(-9-5q) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -18q-2 + {7(}\gray{-9-5q}{)} $ $ -18q-2 {-63-35q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-18q - 35q} {-2 - 63}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-53q} {-2 - 63}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-53q} {-65}$ The simplified expression is $-53q-65$